Origin of Mizery
by miserychick-17
Summary: What the title says. Somebody pointed out that this might be a good idea. LOL


ORIGIN OF MIZERY

A/N: This is the shortened, redone version of my first story. It's mostly paraphrased. A friend pointed out to me Out of the Blue would make more sense to have it to explain Mizery. I'm currently reworking Out of the Blue, hopefully making it better. This deals with sensitive subjects. You've been warned. Rated M for a reason. Don't own any copyrights to any names, likenesses, only thing I own is my two OC's. R/R please!

A lonely girl walks through the back hallways of the arena confidently. She scratched and scraped her way through the indie circuit and made it to the big time. Well so she thought. When Destiney O'Connel got the call from Eric Bishoff to come to World Championship Wrestling, she thought all her efforts paid off.

All she wanted was to make a point. That not all female wrestler's were tits and ass. With that thought in mind she wrestled nothing but men. So when she started in WCW she thought someone had taken notice. She was so wrong.

It seemed the only reason Bishoff called her was to make a joke of her, and that was how the entire lockerroom treated her. But one night it all changed. Bishoff plainly told her if she wanted to be taken seriously she had to beat the United States champion for the the belt, in a match he had set up for the night. She grudgingly agreed knowing it was probably fruitless. She had yet to win a match in the two months she had been there.

That night she waited in the ring for her opponent, Marc something or other, as he posed and strutted his way to the ring. He finally made it into the ring. When the bell rang he attacked. He easily made two of her and he tossed her around the ring like a sack of potatoes. He finally threw her out of the ring and posed to the fans, but that's when things changed.

The couple months she'd been there, there were always these group of men in the front row and would interfere in certain matches. They had never interfered in any of her matches, but always watched her. Until tonight that is.

While Marc was in the ring posing, a man with dark hair and dark eyes jumped up onto the ring apron and distracted the referee. Another man with a shaved head jumped in grabbing her opponent from behind and did a reverse DDT. He motioned for Destiney to cover him and quickly jumped out of the ring. She covered him and won the U.S. title.

Destiney looked at the ref dumbfounded when he handed her the title. She really wasn't sure what had just happened. She watched the group from ringside, which was called the Flock, enter the ring. They surrounded and the leader, called Raven, had a mic in his hand.

"Standing before you is yet another person who has defied the rules of society. She beat all the odds and the prejudices held against her, but she is still considered an outcast among her male peers. Destiney, I've seen how everyone has rejected you. Even though you try to hide it, I've seen the pain and hurt in you eyes. Accept this invitation to be a part of my Flock, and your rejection will be no more. You will have a family amongst us."

Destiney accept, taking Raven's offered hand. He guides her to stand next to him.

"Quote the Raven, Nevermore."

He does a crucifixtion pose and the entire group left the ring. They barely make it backstage when Destiney is grabbed, and thrown against the wall. Marc held her against the wall with his hand squeezing her throat.

"You took my belt you fucking whore!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as Marc screamed at her. He banged her head against the wall.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. You wanna play wrestler? You like to feel the pain do ya? Answer me bitch!"

He's flung off of her and thrown to the floor. Two men attacked him while one with blonde, spikey hair led her away.

"Quick intro, I'm Lodi. The two takin care of the dumbass is Riggs and Sickboy. The one that got him in the ring is Saturn, and the ones following us is Kidman, Hammer, and Reese. Oh, and I think you already met Raven. Go ahead and grab your stuff, we're leavin in a few minutes."

Destiney grabbed her bag and a piece of paper fell to the floor. She looked at the paper and gasped. Lodi took the paper from her. After he read it he put it in his pocket.

"We need to show this to Raven, but later. I think he wants to have a meeting since you're new."

They watched the rest of the group walk deeper into the arena and they followed. The group went into a room far away from the rest of the lockerroom. Raven turned to Destiney.

"This is just a quick meeting so you know what's expected. All you have to do is carry out orders as I instruct you. No ifs, ands or buts. The moment you don't you'll be dealt with by me personally. Do you understand?"

She quickly nodded.

"Okay if that's it..."

Lodi handed him the paper out of his pocket.

"This fell out of Destiney's bag."

Raven looked over the note reading it aloud.

" Dear Des,

Did you really think you would be able

to hide from me forever? I said you couldn't

leave, and I meant it! Soon my dear Destiney,

soon we'll be together again.

Daniel

This handwriting looks familiar. Who's Daniel?"

"Someone I'd rather forget..."

"Destiney, don't hide anything from me."

She sighed.

"I guess I need to tell you everything from the beginning then. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was thirteen. A friend of my mother's took me in. She had a son a few years older than me. He befriended me, gave me a shoulder to cry on, stuff like that. We were left home alone one night, I had just turned fourteen. Mary, that was her name, called and said she had a meeting out of town and wouldn't be back til morning. He kept telling me how pretty I was, and then he made me..."

Destiney couldn't finish and looked away. Raven looked at her skeptically.

"Destiney, how old are you?"

She looked down at her feet not answering him.

"That's what I thought. Well, you're safe now."

A month went by with more notes popping up in various places. Destiney was in a near panic, unable to sleep and hardly able to eat. She was paranoid, jumping at every little noise. Finally one day the Flock was sitting in the lockerroom when a guy witha stack of papers and a headset knocked on the open door.

"Destiney, Mr. Bishoff wants to see you in his office."

She nodded and left the lockerroom. She walked down the busy hallway. Most everyone was getting ready for the show. As she turned a corner she's grabbed from behind and her head was bashed against the wall.

Awhile later the Flock is sitting in the lockerrom and Bishoff busted into the room.

"Where the hell is Destiney?!"

Raven looked at him almost disinterested in his presence.

"She left almost an hour ago for your office."

"She never showed up..."

Raven stood up and motioned to the rest of the group.

"It's time. Unused parts of the arena first."

The Flock left Bishoff behind and headed out to find Destiney.

Destiney woke up with her head throbbing. She tried to look around in the dim light, squinting. She looked up at the over head florescent light hummng and flickering. It crackled and sparked. She had a fleeting thought it would catch fire when she was jerked up.

"What did I say? I TOLD you I'd be back!"

"Danny! Wait...Marc?"

Her first opponent she had was Danny? She took a good look at who she thought Marc was and watched in her mind as he melted back into the scrawny 15 year old Danny. As she tried to get up he shoved her back down.

"Now we're gonna finish this and if you make a sound, you're done."

He flicked a switch blade from seemingly nowhere.

The Flock searched through all rooms with Bishoff trailing behind them still not 100% sure of what was going on. They quietly walk down a back hallway. A muffled thud broke the silence. The entire group stopped by the nearest door. Saturn, being the closest puts his ear to the door. He nodded at Raven. Raven motioned at Hammer and Reese. They both kicked the door down revealing a bloodied, bruised, unconcious and naked Destiney with someone standing over her. He whirled around and jerked her up holding the switchblade to her throat.

"Come closer and she's dead. She's almost there anyways."

He cradled her face next to his and nuzzled her cheek, slowly licking the blood off it. Bishoff just stared.

"Marc, what the hell are you doing?"

Raven narrows his eyes at Marc.

"His name isn't Marc...it's Daniel. So this was all just a ruse? You pretended to be someone else just to get to her?"

"Since the day the bitch left. I told her she'd regret it, I'd think she does now. I..."

He never finished, Riggs snuck behind him and grabbed him. Danny's hand slipped when it was jerked and got Destiney down her face from left eyebrow to right cheek, barely missing her eye. Danny throwed Riggs off of him and Raven lunged at him and the flock jumped him. He fended them off with the knife until Raven caught him off guard punching him making him drop the knife. He grabbed Raven knocking him down. He climbed on him strangling him.

Destiney started to come to. She looked around and saw the Flock laying everywhere. Bishoff's in the doorway on his cellphone, and Danny's strangling Raven. She tried to crawl to them when a glimmer of something caught her eye. She grabbed it. It's the knife. She made her way to her feet swaying. She focused on Danny and lunged. She sank the blade in his shoulder making him scream in pain. She clung to the blade and pulled it out of his shoulder. He turned to her to take a swing at her, but she drove the blade into his gut twisting it. She screamed, stabbing him again and again. Lodi pulled her off of him.

"Destiney, he's dead."

MONTHS LATER

No charges were brought against Destiney. It was put in the books as self defense. The incident wasn't made public. It was kept very quiet and swept under the rug. No fatal wounds happened to the Flock, just bumps, bruises, and scratches. Destiney had several deep gashes on her chest, stomache, and one across her face. Noone had heard from her since she was released from the hospital.

Raven was in a brutal match with Diamond Dallas Page. The Flock was banned from ringside and was made to stay in the back. It looked like DDP was about to win when out of nowhere he was hit with a steel chair. The ref calls for the bell. The person flips their hair out of their face, it was Destiney. She looked down at him emotionless the large scar glaring out against her pale features. Bishoff came out with a mic.

"I said ALL Flock members was banned. That included YOU Destiney!"

Destiney glared coldly at him.

"Destiney died. An event in which you were a witness to. MY name's Mizery."

!END!


End file.
